


Daughter of gods

by Naarel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Few triggers, I'm edgier than my knifes, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Poetry, Self-Harm, be careful, sounds pretty dark right, yeah you're right lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Sometimes I have to vent. That's how I do it.





	1. A Walk

I stare at the soulless clock

It's soft ticking sounds pierce my heart

I'm swaying in the rhythm of it's words

Because I have to, I have to, I have to

 

Yes, I failed yet again

The cold air seems a little bit warmer

Compared to my skin, covered with sweat

Or tears? I don't know, don't know, don't know

 

All my scars, they burn with hate

It's crawling underneath, I can feel it

I can feel my whole body standing in the fire

As I scream, I scream, I scream

 

But it's fine. I'm still breathing

I'm still standing on the ground, though I don't feel it

I may not feel myself yet, but

I was, I am, I will be.


	2. Tap water

melting

skin turns red as my blood

water flows on my hands like a waterfall

 

numbness

at the end, no scar will remain

mom will be proud of me

 

regret

when the water stops flowing

and you slowly regain conciousness

 

maybe 

next day I will just 

throw my hand into the flame

maybe 

this will make me sane again.


	3. December 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide attempt, I just want to warn you even if I think there's nothing really triggering here.

_Blind rage. I can't see what I'm doing_

_Heart beats faster yet the world seems slower_

_This is the end._

_One. Two. Three. Not even a half of LD_

_Behind the walls, nobody cares._

 

_...maybe someone cares somewhere else._

 

_This night I sleep on a wet pillow_

_Next morning, I'm quite happy to wake up._


	4. A thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for noncon stuff and intrusive thoughts
> 
> I now have to put the rating up.

_I can't smile at this nice looking girl_

_she may smile at me_

_but not the other way_

_definitely not the other way_

 

_I can't look at this nice looking girl_

_she may look at me_

_but not the other way_

_definitely not the other way._

 

_because if I smiled at her_

_if I looked at her_

_all of it would be here_

_in my head again_

 

_a scream a scream a scream and a laugh_

_red light white light black light then again_

_my fingers tracing every curve every single inch_

_no time for comas no time for a full stop_

 

_only dash - quick quick deprived of emotions_

_crying begging begging begging laughing_

_I can't stop can't stop can't stop_

_though it's me who does such a crime with ease_

 

_I am nothing but a mere animal_

_trying to give itself a questionable pleasure_

_of  primitive domination_

 

_I am nothing but a ticking bomb_

_that will bury everything around_

_to achieve its goal_

 

 

_this is why I won't smile at her_

_won't look at her._


End file.
